


Inside

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Bittersweet Memories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bitterness, Dark, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Love/Hate, Manga - Inspired, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Obsession, Other, Pre- Fourth Shinobi War, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara ponders about the face in his chest and the feelings it produces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

He thought he should laugh.

After all these years trying not to think about him, trying not to remember, he had now his face just over his heart.   
Had he believed in god, he would have thought, he was being mocked by him. It was just like a signal, a remind of what he would never have again.

Damned Senju, always managing to throw him out of balance. 

He dressed up again, covering that face that had always been there but never dared to show up.   
Again he felt the urge to laugh like the maniac some believed he was.

He would have, if it didn’t hurt so much.


End file.
